


Shine My Shoes

by Hobbit69



Series: A Moment Out of Time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Living Arrangements, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sarah Rogers dies, Bucky offers Steve shelter for a very reasonable price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine My Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a quick little BJ porn for y'all!  
> As always, this is dedicated to my muse Desiree who proposed this little fic while we were hanging out watching CAFA.  
> Enjoy!!!

"I'm not a kid, Buck."

"Look," Bucky huffed, climbing the stairs with Steve. "I'm not saying I'd take car of ya."

"I can make it on my own."

"I know. The thing is. . . you don't have ta. I'm with you 'til the end of the line. Besides. . . you'd be helping me out."

"How?" Steve asked, his golden eyebrows knit on his thin face.

"You'd be doing me a favor. You could. . . I dunno. Help with chores. Shine my shoes. Suck my cock."

The silence hung between them for a moment.

"Would you require your payment in advance?"

"Babydoll," Bucky said, grinning down at his best friend and lover. "You don't have a due date. I'll put you on a payment plan."

Laughing, Bucky picked up Steve's spare key from beneath the very conspicuous rock on the stoop. "We've got to find you better hiding places."

Steve followed Bucky inside and removed his suit jacket. It had been a long day. Steve had needed the laugh that Bucky provided. Bucky always knew when to make Steve feel better and when to let him brood. Steve supposed that was how love worked. Bucky loved Steve, so he watched out for the tiny wildcat. 

Hanging his jacket up, Bucky sat on the couch and watched Steve pace.

"It'll be okay, Stevie," Bucky said.

"I know, Buck. I just. . . What do I do now?"

Bucky patted the sofa beside him. When Steve sat, Bucky took him into his arms. "You're going to move into my apartment, and I'm going to hold you every night. Tell you how much I love you. You know what Sarah meant to me, how much you both mean to me. We're gonna live together and be happy. Well, as happy as we can be without her."

Tears shinning in his eyes, Steve looked up to meet Bucky's. "I miss her."

Holding Steve tighter, Bucky replied, "I know, babydoll. I do, too. We always will. But, we're together. Sarah would want you to be happy."

"I know, Buck. Thank you," Steve sniffled.

"Just part of my job," Bucky said. "You're mine. I take care of what's mine."

"I don't need to be taken care of," Steve said, his voice muffled against Bucky's shoulder.

"C'mon, Stevie. Let's go lay down."

Though he gave Steve a choice, Bucky stood, lifting the ninety pound man. He carried Steve into the bedroom and laid him on the bed he'd been sleeping on for years. The only reason Steve hadn't moved into Bucky's apartment was because Sarah was sick. Bucky never blamed Steve for wanting to take care of his mother. In fact, Bucky loved Steve so much because he'd given up everything for those he loved. Bucky wanted so much for Steve. He wanted Steve to be everything he could be, everything he wanted to be.

Bucky laid behind Steve, fully clothed. Holding the small man against his chest, Bucky closed his eyes and, grieving for the woman who had been a second mother to him, slipped into sleep.

 

***

Steve set the last box on the kitchen counter. "Are you really sure about this, Buck?"

Touching Steve's shoulder, Bucky said, "Of course, babydoll. You know I'd do anything for you. Anything you want. Anything you need." Bucky slipped his hand into Steve's hair. "I want you to be happy here."

Gripping Bucky's wrist, Steve met Bucky's eyes. "I'm happy wherever you are. I've always loved you. I always will."

Bucky kissed Steve gently, wrapping the smaller man into his arms, keeping Steve safe, showing him how much Bucky loved him. He never treated Steve would hate that. Yes, Steve was small and delicate, but he wasn't weak. He could take more than his appearance indicated.

Pulling away, Bucky looked down at his lover. "Now. . . about your payment. . ."

"Anytime, sweetheart." Steve replied, pushing Bucky, who didn't resist, to sit on the couch. "I should show my gratitude."

Sliding to his knees, Steve unbuttoned Bucky's pants. "Yes, babydoll. You should."

Without preamble. Steve swallowed Bucky's cock down his throat. Bucky's groan of pleasure spurred Steve to bob his head, playing with Bucky's balls. "Christ babydoll, you're so good at this."

Pulling off of Bucky's cock with a pop, Steve said, "I learned from the best."

He went back to worshipping Bucky's flesh. Bucky couldn't say that he was the best now. He'd been usurped by Steve, whose cock sucking game was strong. Bucky gasped as Steve flicked his wicked tongue over the head of Bucky's cock. "Shit. Slow down, babydoll or this will be over before it's begun."

Steve had no sympathy for Bucky. He just hallowed his cheeks and sucked harder.

Needing a distraction, Bucky grabbed Steve and hauled him up by his hips, effectively flipping him around so that Bucky's face was buried in Steve's crotch. Deftly freeing Steve from his trousers, Bucky took his flesh deep, to a pleased squeal from his lover. Holding Steve's hips steady, Bucky bobbed his head, taking Steve deep then backing away. It was quick and it was frenzied, but it was also exactly what Steve needed.

Steve took his cue from Bucky and sped up, thrusting his lips over Bucky's engorged cock quicker than necessary. Even though he couldn't stop the noises Steve forced out of him, Bucky didn't want to be quiet. His hums of pleasure vibrated Steve's cock, making the smaller man writhe in Bucky's grip.

The downside was that Steve was a noisy fuck.

He moaned and gasped. Rocked. Thrust forward. Suckled. Steve made it impossible for Bucky to keep himself from exploding.

And Steve swallowed every drop.

But Bucky wasn't done.

Flipping Steve so that blood no longer rushed to his head, Bucky pressed Steve onto his back and went to work, taking Steve deep into his throat, choking a little.

Perfect.

Steve grasped Bucky's dark hair and held on for dear life. He cried out, meeting Bucky's mouth while Bucky reached up and lightly pinched Steve's taut nipples.

"God, Buck! I'm gonna--"

Bucky sucked harder, humming and, while still tweaking Steve's nipples, cupped his balls, wiggling his fingers.

And. . . brought Steve to a screaming orgasm.

While Steve panted following his release, Bucky got a warm wash cloth with which to clean his lover. 

"Buck. . ."

"I know, babydoll. Just breathe."

"You're. . ."

Shh, now. Calm down. You can talk in a minute."

Steve took a moment. When he caught his breath, Steve said, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Bucky."

"You'll never have to find out. Never. I'm with you, babydoll, 'til the end of the line."

"I love you, Buck."

"I know babydoll. I love you, too."

"Can we really do this? Can we really be together?"

"We  _are_ together. We're gonna be together, everyone else be damned. I am never leaving you, Stevie. You're mine. Just as much as I am yours." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
